hannah alone
by WyldClaw
Summary: first goosebumps fanfic. one shot based on the 2015 goosebumps movie . what did hannah i.e the ghost next door.. go through when she was sucked into the book? please read and review. thanks . one-shot


Alone by WyldClaw

Plot: this is what I think Hannah Stine had to deal with when she was written back into the goosebumps book with all the other monsters in the Goosebumps movie. I own nothing except the original ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was in a swirling white void. I felt like I was nothing- a mere ghost of a ghost. I didn't know even if I still had my old body. I looked down and saw my two hands …. Even if they were just super see through outlines of hands. _I'm nothing now. Not even a ghost. I'm only ink not flesh._ The sad thought went through me.

I was disheartened. I had just gotten a taste of what a high school dance was like and fallen hard and fast for that handsome scaredy cat Zach. And due to all the freed monsters being sucked back into the book I was here. Trapped in this limbo.

I had no reason to hate my father/creator. I knew I was different from all of his other literary monsters. I wasn't evil like Slappy. I didn't care about revenge/causing chaos like Nila, those pesky lawn gnomes, Fifi the Vampire Poodle, the haunted mask, or countless others. I wasn't motivated by any of that stuff – I was just a ghost girl who believed she was human.

It was hard, knowing I wasn't alive. I appeared to be a normal sixteen-year-old girl but when the moonlight shown its light upon me I glowed blue. It was no wonder why he 'home schooled' me and kept me isolated from other humans. His 'homeschooling' involved teaching me about the monsters and warning me about the world's dangers:

 _{Flash back_ start}

"And why must we keep them locked inside?" My father asked me as we carefully put the living manuscripts in a new bookshelf.

I rolled my eyes as I handed him the book containing Night in Terror Tower and he put the pulsing book on the shelf. I picked up  Night of the Living Dummy and handed it to him . "Dad, do we have to go through this in every new town we go to?"

"you know what will happen. " he replied and looked at the book I gave him. He shuddered as he looked at the title and then put it on the shelf .

"Only because you've drilled it into my head. Why won't you let me go to school or hang out with the other kids in town? "

he looked at me sadly. "I'm doing this to protect you. you don't know what it's like out there."

"I would if you just let me."

"Hannah… I can't."

"why not?"

his facial expression was so melancholy that I changed the subject as I continued to hand him the books. " soooo, what name are you using here?"

he smiled. "Mr. Shivers."

I raised my eyebrows. "really? You couldn't come up with anything else?"

{ _Flash back ends)_

The memory brought back another emotion: regret. Ever since Stine had brought me out of my book I had felt lonely. I missed the company of other children. Although he was only part of my story I missed Danny- the boy whose life I saved in my novel. Danny was so great and kind to me … at least before I discovered what I truly was. The feelings I had for Zach were so much stronger and powerful than any boy I had briefly met in any other city, Zach was different- though a scaredy cat there was something about him that made me gravitate to him. He saved my life from the Abominable Snowman – when he had known nothing about my family's history. I loved him and I never got to share a dance with him.

And I would never be able to experience that again. Because I was a ghost- one of R.L Stine's monsters brought to life by his magic typewriter. A monster who had done nothing wrong. I wasn't motivated by revenge like Nila Rahmad or the mutant plants of Dr. Brewer I was totally unlike Slappy who was evil to the very wood that made him up.

As if the evil wooden dummy heard that last sentence I heard his creepy disembodied voice cackle around me. "You are like me Hannah and you know it! You interfered with that boy in the fire-"

I looked around but all I saw was the swirling void around me. "I saved Danny's life from Shadow-Danny!"

"You could have freed me and my friends anytime and become the monster you truly are!"

"Just because i'm a ghost doesn't mean i have to i have to act malicious. I wasn't written that way." I retorted. Slappy just laughed.

"I was the one who was most like Stine! And yet ... he chose to free you" I could almost see his wooden finger pointing at me "-a stupid ghost who believed herself to be real!"

*"At least i am not a vengeful ghost like the Saddlers. I care about people. "

"Slappy's not happy … I wanted revenge on Papa but I guess you'll have to do!" I saw his wooden hands come out of the void and close around my neck.

"Time to die you stupid girl! All you have to do is kill me and you'll be free. " He laughed.

I knew what he was doing: trying to turn me into a monster. " Not going to. Work … you. stupid Puppet. Already. A ghost." I wheezed as I tried to break free but his grip was too strong. "Not a monster. I was written to believe I was … human … and… make Dad happy. I don't care I'm one of his creations- I love him for writing me the way I am "

"YEEEEOW!" The dummy screamed and I saw his hands burn. He loosened his grip on my neck. " What have you done Hannah?"

 _Huh?_ _How did I do that? All I said was that I …_ It hit me then. I smiled. " I LOVE R.L STINE AND ZACH COOPER WITH ALL MY HEART! " I yelled. I saw even more smoke appear on his hands. The burning hands moved away from my neck. I did the only logical thing: I whacked the hands back into the swirling surroundings. " THIS IS FOR MY CARING LOVING FATHER, YOU STUPID DUMMY!"

" Noooooooooooo!" The sadistic dummy cried as his hands vanished .

I rubbed my throat. _I did it. I wish Dad and Zach saw that…. Dad and Zach. how I wish I could see them again… I wish I were real. I love them both so much…_

Suddenly, like when I first heard Shadow-Danny's voice I heard someone whisper my name over and over.

"Hannah, Hannah… Hannah"

I felt so tired and weary. I closed my eyes for a minute and…

"Hannah. Wake up." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" _How can Stine be in that void?_

"Hannah, dear. Wake up. "

I felt something strange pound in my chest. Something I had never experienced before.

Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump.

 _It couldn't be…_ I opened my eyes and saw I was on a couch in my old room in Madison, Delaware. My father stood a few feet in front of me-his familiar black attire and thick glasses a huge comfort to me. "Dad? How am I back? I thought I was trapped with the others in the…" I trailed off when I saw a black manuscript book on a coffee table next to me. I looked up into his eyes, my mouth suddenly dry.

He nodded as he sat down next to me and nodded answering my unsaid question . " I did. I had a heart to heart with Gale- Zach's mother – after. The book was locked." I saw his eyes water. "I couldn't face life alone and knew that it wasn't fair to since you were the true hero that night."

I remembered fighting with Zach about how I knew I wasn't real and I opened the book myself, knowing I would be trapped in it as well. "I- I knew I had to do it , sacrifice my own life to save my new friends. I saw the look in his face when he saw me in the moonlight … he- he didn't seem to care that I wasn't real."

"He and I talked when you and –that cowardly Champ went to find the typewriter in the school. He had shut people out after his father died and I hadn't really connected with humans for years and years . You brought happiness into both of our lives. The look on his face after you left mirrored my own. I couldn't stand being alone again so once my hands were healed from that stupid dummy crushing them I knew what I had to do."

My eyes lit up. " you wrote me back into existance with a short story and brought me back to life … but as a real girl." His nod confirmed it. _I'm real! I'm a real girl! No more hiding! No more glowing in the moonlight_ I gave him an enormous hug. tears- real salty tears- ran down my eyes down my face. " thank you so much Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me. I was so lonely when I was in that void-"

"what void?" he asked. I explained about the white void and Slappy. He laughed when I got to the part about slapping that demonic ventriloquist dummy. " That's my girl. You're a Stine- it takes a lot of courage to stand up to that monster of mine. Slappy wasn't created with any love so your declaration of love really made him burn. "

"isn't it like that first Harry Potter movie with the possessed teacher?"

His eyebrows crinkle for a minute. " I suppose you're right. and it's also like the Haunted Mask."

I shuddered. "glad that thing didn't come out of the void "

"I agree. " He got up and I followed suit. " come on. Let's go to the school and get you registered for classes. I have an interview there this afternoon anyways. "

"an interview?"

"To be an English teacher. I think the last one is still recovering from the giant praying mantis attack."

"oh.. right."

"Besides, while I'm doing that, Lorraine is going to take you shopping for clothes." He sighed with content.

"Wait.. Lorraine? Zach's aunt Lorraine? The owner of the store the werewolf of Fever Swamp chased us in? You're dating her?

He chuckled and I saw him blush. " …. Um… Yeah. "

I gave him a huge smile . "I'm glad that you found someone."

The End


End file.
